


Who Do You Love?

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bad Boy Hwang Hyunjin, Cheating, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Or Is he?, Smoking, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, im sorry jisung, im sorry seungmin, jisung is unfaithful, just a little cause I can't really write smut, seungmin is unfaithful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "What is this?" that was a very dumb question, of course Seungmin knew what they are, they're a box of cancer sticks but thankfully Jisung isn't dumb and he understood what Seungmin really meant to say."their not mine if you're wondering" He snatched the box and his coat from Seungmin's hold "it's from a friend," He stuffed it back in his coat, turning to his side to face the rack and proceed to hang it "he asked me to hold onto it for him.""I didn't know you befriend people who smoke now..." he wish he could've taken it back when he saw how Jisung slightly flinched, his lips now forming into a tight line.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 12





	Who Do You Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song who do you love by the The Chainsmokers ft. 5sos
> 
> This is my first ever attempt at writing Angst, my apologies if it borders on boring rather than angst, anyhow I hope you enjoy!

bullshit... this is total bullshit.

  
Over the past few weeks Seungmin has grown quite suspicious of his beloved boyfriend, Han Jisung, which is weird because he rarely feels this way towards him. He doesn't often feel wary of his boyfriend and what he could be doing when he's out and about, while Seungmin is not around to wrap his arms around him and glare at the people who sends their eyes at Jisung's direction. Sure, Seungmin sometimes has this over baring behavior of possessiveness that usually only show when Jisung is involved, he gets this need to show people just who he (referring to Jisung) belongs to, that his taken and should not be approached anymore.

  
  
But aside from that he knows Jisung wouldn't (and couldn't) do anything that could potentially make him think otherwise....

  
  
or so he thought....

  
  
That soon changed when Seungmin saw a box of cigarette's and a lighter inside one of Jisung's winter coat.

  
  
Don't get him wrong, he wasn't snooping around his boyfriends stuff, he wasn't feeling apprehensive yet at the time. He was simply picking it up from the floor, where Jisung had dropped it on the moment he entered Seungmin's apartment, not minding to rack it because as he said 'he really needed to use the loo'. He let out an endeared chuckle as he watched Jisung waddle towards the bathroom. As the door quietly shut, he then picked up his boyfriend's jacket, already feeling confused as to why it smelled off, like of burnt tabacco. Usually Jisung (his clothes included) had a fragrance that resembled of a carnival, he was cotton candy, caramel apples, and churros all at once, Seungmin thought that, that scent suited him quite well, that it was so Jisung. Sweet and Delicious. So getting a whiff of this knew scent on an object that is associated with Jisung was uncanny and a bit alarming because his boyfriend doesn't smoke...

  
  
Shaking off his qualms, he continues with his previous actions and sling the jacket over his arm and in that moment his hand grazes over something boxy. Curious as to what it is, he lightly drags his palm over the said thing.

  
  
It's by Jisungs pocket, he inserts his hand into the hole and squeezed the article in hand, it felt like a carton, he pulled it out from the jacket and their in front and staring back at him is a box of cigarettes. His forehead creased as his eyebrows furrowed. This can't be, Jisung doesn't smoke, he never even liked it when other people smoked let alone him. The idea of Jisung puffing one of this coffin nails is frightening in itself.

What the actual fuck? People smoke for two reasons, either they do it for the fun of it or they do it cause their stressed and somewhat provides relief? ease? when they smoke, at least that's what Seungmin thinks...

  
  
_Is Jisung troubled? are things getting a bit difficult for him? Has the strain of composing songs finally got to him?_

Usually when he was stuck on a certain track, he'd go to Seungmin and cuddle it out, or they would go for a walk in the park because that's what Jisung always needed, a breather. A time to draw breath and gather all his thoughts because that's what being stuck in his and chan's dark basement studio does to him, the lack of sunlight and air makes him think that his a mess, that his doings are crap and straight up garbage but if you know him and have seen his work, you'd be aware that it's far from crappy and is bordering on to amazing and a masterpiece. His songs talk about his struggles and his pains and that, for Seungmin, is what makes it all the more genuine. The first time Jisung played one of his songs to him he almost teared up, it felt authentic, it's different from anyone else's and despite that it will still manage to be relatable to anyone who hears. The vulnerability in his voice as he sang and rapped the song made amazing more than ever, he was bare and he let his guard down so he could express his emotions truly.

  
  
Seungmin, being too deep in his pondering, has not realized that Jisung was calling out his name, asking if he was okay and why he hasn't moved from the hallway. He didn't answer though, not that he didn't hear him, it was loud and clear and is still echoing in his head. Seungmin was in lost for words, he didn't know what to say or how to ask Jisung about this exactly. Should he even ask about it? That could maybe add even more anxieties to Jisung since he always has trouble with words when trying explain himself, ironic for a composer right? But knowing how much of a simp Seungmin is for his boyfriend, he wouldn't want to bestow that situation upon his beloved.

  
  
"Seungmin?" -oof to late, Jisung was now in front of him looking shocked and, weirdly enough, scared. He looked up from the box of cigarettes, locking his eyes onto his boyfriend's. Most of the time, Jisung's eyes would twinkle whenever him and his Seugnmin would see eye to eye, it would often look like it held the whole galaxy in them, a vast of stars that never seemed to loose it's light... but now looked like the sea... dark and unfathomable, incapable of understanding and exploring what lies beyond the dilated pupils.

  
  
"What is this?" that was a very dumb question, of course Seungmin knew what they are, they're a box of cancer sticks but thankfully Jisung isn't dumb and he understood what Seungmin really meant to say.

  
  
"their not mine if you're wondering" He snatched the box and his coat from Seungmin's hold "it's from a friend," He stuffed it back in his coat, turning to his side to face the rack and proceed to hang it "he asked me to hold onto it for him." Jisung faced him again but this time his eyes never met Seungmin's anymore, finding his fiddling hands more fascinating than the person that stood before him.

  
  
"I didn't know you befriend people who smoke now..." that came out a little harsher than Seungmin had intended, he wish he could've taken it back, said it more a non insolent way. Jisung slightly flinched at that, his lips now forming into a tight line.

  
  
"What? Can't I have a change of heart?" finally averting his eyes from his trembling hands to Seungmin's. "am I not allowed to have friends now without your say so?" Jisung's voice was shaky and dry, his eye burned and he can already feel it brimming with tears.

  
  
"Jisung you know that's not what I meant..." his jaw clenched as he tries to compose himself. Now was not the time to be lofty.

  
  
He regrets this. Regrets ever finding that damn box. He imagines how this day could've gone if he just left that fucking coat to lay on the floor for Jisung to pick up himself. They could have probably be watching a Disney movie by now with Jisung comfortably laying on him, his head resting on his chest while he lightly carded his fingers through his soft hair, slowly lulling Jisung to the ever so needed sleep he deserved. But nope, Seungmin just had to feel a bit responsible and pick up his boyfriend's coat and now here they are.

  
  
The shorter boy continued to gaze at him, his eyes looking almost as if he was expecting for Seungmin to do or say something, anything. He wishes he could though, he wishes he knows but unfortunately, it's at times like these where Seungmin stood clueless and dumbstruck.... and Jisung knows that, sadly, with the way his boyfriend keeps on opening and closing his mouth like a fish, or the way his face looks blank and unknowing. Seungmin tried his best to look like does know what he was doing but it only seemed to infuriate his boyfriend even more, Jisung let out a distressed groan all the while flailing his arms in the air.

  
  
"I need to get out of here," Jisung said under his breath, thank g-d Seungmin was paying attention cause if he wasn't he couldn't have heard it all together. Jisung grabbed the coat he just racked up, hurriedly slipping it over his arms and zipping it up. Seungmin should really do something before he feels penitence towards this whole thing later. Jisung hands were already twisting the door knob, pulling at it, letting the cool breeze of Seoul bite at his cheeks but then in a split second it was gone and back again was the feeling of artificial heat. There was a hand by his head, no doubt the reason why he hasn't felt the sharp wind stabbing at his skin yet.

  
  
"don't go..." it almost sounded like a plead, which most likely is because Seungmin really doesn't want him to go. He wants him to stay here, with him, in his arms.

  
  
"please..." a little under his breath but Jisung still heard it.

  
  
"why?..." that sounded bitter. Mostly coming from Jisung.

  
  
Jisung looked over his shoulder as he said it... The look of expectancy was back and Seungmin dreaded it... because he still doesn't know what to do or what to voice out to make Jisung, turn around and stay.

  
  
So he stood there, wearing the very same face that made Jisung want to 'get out of here' in the first place.

  
  
god fucking dammit Seungmin....

  
  
"yeah I thought so..." He forced the door open, purposely ignoring Seungmin's hand.

  
  
"Jisung don-" and then he was out, with a heart wrenching slam from the door that made Seungmin's legs wobble, He was gone. Leaving Seungmin to his own accord. He should definitely run after him, stop him before he gets too far away.... but he doesn't, he continues to look at the spot where Jisung used to stand just moments ago.

His conscious is starting to eat him up, is starting ridicule him for being such a dumbass, and to think he was the intellectual one their friend group. The friend who you'd go up to for advice. But he guesses that no one can really be smart and know what to do or say when put in this kind of situation.

  
  
So with a sigh, he accepts the heart-rending truth that he and Jisung are fighting and their is nothing else to do than to wait for Jisung to come home and talk it out with him...

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it's too short for your liking but I do swear I'll be updating this story very soon, I don't intend on making you folks wait.


End file.
